


Lila and the Anger Management Class

by lordMartiya



Series: Lila and Anger Management [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel tries to help without resorting to drastic means, Humor, Just one good deed..., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: After learning of Lila's anger issues, what would a(n over)protective parent as Gabriel do, without resorting to murder or isolating his son again? Why, help her. That school has no idea what's in store for them...  And neither does he.Sequel to  "La Befana as It Should Have Happened"





	1. Class Offering

"How your grandmother?" Lila asked Marinette, still remembering with amusement (and some envy) how Papillon had failed to Akumatize the elder Italian woman the previous day. "No trouble from all that laughter, I hope."

"No, don't worry." Marinette replied. "Thanks, by the way."

"I wouldn't let my worst enemy be worried like that, let alone-"

"Lila! How are you?" said Adrien as he showed up-leading Marinette to glare at the Italian girl. How Adrien Agreste still didn't know the girl had a crush on him, was a mystery for the ages. Thankfully Adrien saluted Marinette too, melting her (maybe not just metaphorically), before admitting he had been looking for Lila to give her something from his father.

"Why is your father giving her a gift?" Marinette asked her crush, barely hiding her anger.

"Because he apparently reads the Ladyblog and doesn't want me to go Amerdican student on his son's school, never mind all guns in the embassy are kept in an armory and Leprotta has the only key." Lila explained as she showed Marinette the brochure for an anger management class.

"Not exactly how he put it, but yeah. So?"

Lila looked at Adrien for a few long seconds, wondering what to do. On one hand, she really needed it, and she knew it. On the other, such an offer was more than vaguely offensive, and she needed to sell it to her parents. Then she realized what Gabriel Agreste would do to protect his son if she refused, and she wasn't going to drop the ball like that again.

"Fanculo, posso sempre convincere il donatore e l'incubatrice con la scusa di avvicinarmi ad un tizio importante e alla sua amica figlia del sindaco." she said out loud. Then, she translated (more or less): "I accept. I'll need my parents' permission, of course, but I think they'll accept." As she said that she noticed the weird look Marinette was giving her-of course, the aspiring fashion designer with an Italian grandmother could understand Italian... And was easily distracted, as Lila demonstrated immediately after with a smile to the Ladybug imitator: "Don't worry, I'll get my temper under control before mr. Agreste decides to homeschool your boyfriend again."

Lila filmed the whole freak-out, as not only she could use it for teasing if they ended up friends in spite of Marinette's looks creeping her out, it was also one of the funniest things she had ever seen.


	2. Calm(er) Lila tries to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First results of the anger management class

Marinette knew Chloe wasn't being malicious about it. Considering she had no idea where sushi came from, it was obvious she was mostly ignorant of the difference between the various East Asian countries, or their feelings about each other. Still, calling Japan a former Korean colony in Kagami Tsurugi's face was beyond stupid, and Marinette and Alya were tiring down at keeping the Japanese fencer from clawing the mayor's daughter's face.

Then they heard Lila's voice saying something only Tsurugi appeared to understand, shocking the fencer into stopping and give Lila a LOOK, to which the Italian girl replied with a few other Japanese words that Marinette could deduce translated as "breath in, breath out", given she did just that.

"Borgeouis, you basically told her the equivalent of all Frenchmen are actually Englishmen because Henry V of England was crowned king of France, only worse." Lila explained. "Were you TRYING to get us a return of Riposte?"

"How you dare!" Chloe replied. "Listen up, new girl, I don't care who you are or who your friends are, I am the mayor's daughter, and I'll make your life hell for this!"

"Did you just say that the mayor of the capital of France abuses his power to spoil his daughter? My, I wonder what would happen if some foreign power were to give the government some evidence of this, like a cellphone recording taken by the daughter of two high-level diplomats..."

And as Lila slowly produced her phone and showed she had been indeed recording, the equilibrium of power in the school shifted. Until that moment Chloe had basically free reign thanks to paternal protection, and of the entire student corps (minus Adrien, of course) and faculty Marinette had the fortitude to go against that... And now one of the new girls had not only beaten Chloe at her own game with ease, but had done so in such a way the self-proclaimed school idol had lost her best weapon.

"Please close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Lila said before leaving-and whistling _La Marsellaise_ as she was at it.

After about half a minute of shocked silence, Alya summed what had just happened with a simple phrase: "Remind me to never get on her bad side."

Marinette, who actually had direct experience of that, nodded in confirmation.

* * *

"That was savage!" Adrien said after Marinette and Alya told him and Nino what Lila had pulled. "I hope this won't degenerate... Oh, no."

The trio followed Adrien's glance, and saw the scowling Chloe and Sabrina talk to Lila, who had the exact same smile Volpina had the first time she had almost got the Ladybug Miraculous. Then Lila left the two, came to Adrien and complained about what Chloe had just called her.

"What did she say?" Adrien asked, giving Chloe a glare.

"What do you call a three-humped camel? Pregnant." she replied.

Caught by surprise by the sudden joke, Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino laughed before realizing things weren't adding up.

"Well, you see, now that I'm finally getting a bit of my anger under control and it doesn't cloud my judgement so much anymore I realized I could well do a few good things rather than stay and brood in a corner all the time or keep a fixed smile to the fans... And so I decided to help Borgeouis getting over _her_ problems." Lila explained with a smile. "And so, as I've heard she values dear Adrien's friendship enough to make an effort to be nice, I've told her she would have to do just that or I'd ruin said friendship... And just got you as unwitting accomplices into convincing her of that. Please don't tell her, I'll explain it to her once she's got a good taste of how being good feels like. _Ciao._ "

As Lila went back to the now subdued-looking Chloe, Marinette and Adrien commented at the same time: "Welcome back, Volpina nightmares... Wait, you too?"

"I was under the falling building." Marinette explained.

"Part of the fight was at my house, and she tried kidnapping me." Adrien explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On why Kagami went ballistic when Chloe said that Japan is a former Korean colony... Let's just say that the relationship between Japan and the two Koreas is not exactly idyllic and the Japanese people being descendant of Korean colonists or not is one of the MANY sore points between the two countries, and leave it at that.


End file.
